3 lovers are better than 2
by AnimexFanfic
Summary: This is my very first lemon! What happens when the twins invite Tamaki to "Hang out" ? WARNING: LEMON


~Hikaru's POV~

I slid my finger up my younger brother's jaw line slowly "So you finally admit you like it Kaoru?" I said smirking. I felt his heart skip a beat as I pulled him closer I leaned forwards till our lips were just centimeters away everything around us didn't seem to matter. Kaoru's face was deep red; I leaned even closer and looked at him right in the eyes. I could see in Kaoru's eyes... He was begging me to kiss him right then and there... "H-hikaru…" Kaoru managed to say.

I COULD have kissed him right then and there but our moment was ruined with the girls around us squealing. "This is the closest they've done!" One said still staring intensely. I pulled away I saw the disappointment in Kaoru's eyes as I did. "Alright ladies I am upset to say the Host Club has come to an end for today, but we hope to see you tomorrow, until then…" Kyoya said as he opened the doors the girls were slightly disappointed as always, but not for me and Kaoru. We have 'made love' more than once now, one time the maids caught us but we didn't really care anyway. Although, as much as I hated to admit it… making love to Kaoru was starting to get a bit boring it's the same thing every time and we didn't really like sex toys. Right as that thought crossed my mind I saw Tamaki bend down to grab his bag I smirked.

I walked over to tell Kaoru my thoughts at first he was upset when I told him how I started to get a bit bored with our love but then when I told him the other thought his face lit up and he got a bit excited. We walked up to Tamaki in unison. "Hello boss…" We said as we looked at him in the eyes not breaking contact. "Ok what did you two do now?" He asked looking up from his bag. "Don't need to worry we haven't done anything it's just we've been…" Kaoru began. "Getting a bit… lonely." I finished. "You two lonely please…" Tamaki said slightly chuckling. "Here's the deal, we are inviting you to our house you know just to hang out we can do all sorts of things." I said getting to the point already. "Hmm well uh… I mean sure what time?" Tamaki asked a bit nervously. "Right now would do!" Kaoru said and pulled him out of the Host Club, down the hall way, and outside till they reached our limo I followed close behind. Tamaki, entered

~Tamaki's POV~

" _This better not be a prank of some sort…"_ I thought as the driver started the car and we we're off. I couldn't help but stare at them. I was trying to see if they would smirk or have a small laugh so I'd know this was a prank but no laughs, smirks, or any kind of communication in anyway, the car ride there seemed short and quiet. I shivered as we pulled up and almost lost my balance as we stepped out the car. The twins opened the two doors and we walked in. They led me to their room and I sat on the bed. "Nice room…" I said and broke the silence. "So I'm here what do you guys want to do?" I asked looking around. "Well… I kind of have one idea in mind." Hikaru said walking towards me and Kaoru stayed by the door slightly smirking. Before I could say anything Hikaru pushed me onto the bed and I fell back. Confused I started to question everything and Kaoru crawled over me… "W-what's the meaning o-" I was cut off as Kaoru smacked his lips onto mine I gasped and I immediately regretted it as Kaoru tongue slid in and swirled around mine. I felt hot, a tent in my pants formed. I couldn't help but close my eyes and suck on his tongue but just as I started to accept it he pulled away a spit line forming as he parted I gave a small but noticeable whimper. "Well, well what do we have here?" Hikaru said staring at the bulge in his pants. "If Kaoru can get you like this with just one kiss… Imagine what I could do…" He smirked. Before I could realize what he meant I gasped as I saw Hikaru kissing my neck sucking on the skin. "H-hikaru…" I moaned his name.

~Kaoru's POV~

I felt my erection grow as he moaned my brother's name even though I loved the expression on Tamaki's face I started to get a bit jealous but I held it back so my brother could enjoy himself. Tamaki was moaning as Hikaru's kisses moved lower. I walked towards Hikaru and stopped his kissing. I slightly pulled him away from Tamaki and gave Hikaru a passionate kiss. I felt his erection rub against my leg. I struggled to remove his shirt but I still succeeded I ran my hands down his chest seductively and I felt his erection grow. As much as I wanted to continue I didn't I pulled away Hikaru smirked. "How impatient… don't worry we will all get our turns…" Hikaru said and with that he walked over to Tamaki and unbuttoned his shirt he threw it somewhere random and then licked his left nipple.

~No one's POV~

Tamaki gripped onto Hikaru's hair slightly moaning. Hikaru licked the right nipple, swirling his tongue around it then he lowered and slowly began to pull down Tamaki's pants. Kaoru, knowing what was coming, kissed Tamaki. Kaoru allowed Tamaki to slide his tongue in and he did. Kaoru sucked on his tongue and swirled it around his. Meanwhile, Hikaru completely took off Tamaki's pants he slowly grips onto the waist band of Tamaki's boxers and pulls them down…his member flings out dripping in pre-cum Hikaru licks the tip then puts the member in his mouth. Tamaki breaks the kiss to moan "A-aah H-hikaru…" Kaoru unexpectedly kisses him again to hold in Tamaki's moans, Kaoru sucks on Tamaki's tongue. Tamaki's eyes widen when Kaoru does and he moans into the kiss. Hikaru sucks harder and moves his head faster and Tamaki grips onto his hair as his climax builds up. Hikaru continues to suck getting harder each time Tamaki moans his name. Kaoru rubbed Tamaki's balls Tamaki muffles and he breaks the kiss moaning loud.. "I-I'm gonna cum!" He yells and he releases his hot seed into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru swallows it and licks his member clean. Kaoru scoops up remaining cum with his finger he licks it. "Mmm try some…" Kaoru says and puts his finger in Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki blushes and sucks it off completely. Hikaru gets up and looks at Kaoru. Hikaru crawls over and kisses Kaoru and wrestles with is tongue. Kaoru shoves his hand in Hikaru's pants and rubs his member Hikaru moans while kissing him. Kaoru unbuckles both of their pants impatiently and pulls them down the boxers with them. Hikaru parts the kiss… "Now now Kaoru let's not we have a guest today remember..?" Kaoru looked at Tamaki. "Hmm you're right…" Kaoru crawled over to Tamaki. "Another erection I see.." Hikaru said looking at Tamaki's bulge. Tamaki got hard after seeing Hikaru and Kaoru's members. "Well it's not entirely a bad thing…" Kaoru said seductively. Tamaki couldn't hold back he pushed Kaoru down on all fours and positioned his member. "T-tamaki.." Kaoru said. Just then Tamaki thrusts in moaning he pulled halfway out then slammed right back in. "A-ahh!" Kaoru moaned and Tamaki did too. Tamaki felt something hard at his entrance before he could realize what it was… Hikaru thrusts in Tamaki's entrance causing them both to moan loud. Tamaki thrusts back and and so did Hikaru they all moaned in unison. Tamaki bent over and rubbed Kaoru's member and Kaoru moaned loud. "F-faster" Kaoru moaned and Tamaki obeyed rubbing faster and thrusting faster. Tamaki licked the back of Kaoru's neck, Kaoru moaned in pleasure. Hikaru went faster causing Tamaki to stop licking and tighten his grip on Kaoru's sides. Hikaru thrusted even harder and faster moaning, he closed his eyes and jerked his head back. Tamaki kept rubbing hard and fast while thrusting. "I'm going to cum soon!" Kaoru yelled. Soon enough he did, it covered his chest completely he moaned. Tamaki and Hikaru came shortly after. Exhausted, Tamaki and Hikaru took themselves out and fell to their sides. "I'd love to hang out again." Tamaki said hugging them bringing them close. The twins both chuckled and fell asleep in Tamaki's arms.

 **The End**


End file.
